See You Again (edited)
by Roktoof
Summary: Prologue to TOW Phoebe's Secret Love For Joey. 9 years after Friends. Joey and Phoebe, away from each other began to bottle up their feelings as Phoebe begins to miss Joey so badly while Joey struggles with his emotions to focus on his job. , dedicated to Paul Walker. Complete Hurt. No Comfort. Romance, courtesy of Phoebe missing Joey. (NO LYRICS, UPDATED)


The day the six were leaving the apartment. Afternoon but sunny.

New York, In the apartment, 12:36 PM. May,5,2004

Joey remembered how it all started. It was night time and he was asleep but he remembered how all of his friends were away in Colorado. It saddened him too much and the bond he made with his friends a long time ago.

In the apartment in New York, he was turning in his keys in his own room, to Treeger, telling him "I'm moving in somewhere else.". He responded "Good luck with that." and then Joey left with his baggage. He met up with his friends outside as they see the apartment window. Monica said "I'm going to miss this apartment." then Rachel butts in "We all are sweetie. Now-" before she can finish, Joey was busy packing up his stuff, and the five ran to him and Phoebe asked "Where are you going?"

Joey said "To LA, you know, make a fresh start as an actor, cause it's better to stay there." Ross objected "But you don't have a place there."

"Actually, my sister lives in LA, so it's better to live with her, know what I'm saying? Anyway, I gotta go."

"Wait, Joey." Phoebe said while grabbing Joey in the hand. Then she said "Will I see you again?"

Joey said, blushing "Uhh, Uh yeah, we can. After a long time." then releases Phoebe's grip in his hand then waved goodbye to his friends as he leaves to the airport. They waved back at him. Phoebe, however, tries to hide her crying as she saw her secret crush.

The love she had was still in her heart, and her true love was always Joey, not Mike. Still, Phoebe, held her heart as the pain is growing inside her.

May, 5, 2013, 10:47 AM. Afternoon and raining

Starbucks branch in Tulsa.

Phoebe, who was saddened that even Joey left a long time ago, she still remembered it by her heart. The thought of her secret crush leaving her tore her to pieces one by one. Even she was married to Mike, she still loved Joey by the heart. So, she looked at the window, nearly at tears, alone by herself, and holding her black coffee even it was hot. Still the life she had was nothing without Joey. Phoebe always knew that and it left her in a empty shell.

That way, she always regretted having setting up Joey with her friends, and Joey had only her to love. Phoebe then left with a yellow umbrella after drinking her coffee. still depressed.

Studio at LA, 7:24, Morning and sunny.

Joey on the other hand, was getting ready for his costume, happy that he was going to play in a WW2 film as a Commissar. Though he had to play, his thoughts had got him remembering how he left the group 8 years ago. Despite that, Joey focused and left to the set to perform. While performing, Joey became emotional at his thoughts. thinking "_I shouldn't left my friends, I mean, look at me, I'm just a stupid dumbass doing a stupid movie._" but performs successfully.

Apartment in Tulsa, owned by Phoebe and Mike, 12:00 AM,

Phoebe, however could not sleep, she struggled to do so, but was too emotional to do so. So in her bed with Mike, she jumped out of bed and went to the rooftops in her pajamas, sits down, alone, and crying, but instead, she tries wiping it off with her hands (because she did not bring tissues) in emotion. She once said to the stars "Please, where can I find Joey, where can I find him when I needed him? Oh Joey." then cried so hard, but emotionally but the crying did not wake up the neighbors, even Mike, who was at deep sleep. The emotions were killing Phoebe so hardly, but she was strong enough to resist the emotions. She went back to sleep in her apartment.

The pain was growing too big for her to handle, but she was able to hold it off with her life.

June, 4, 2013. Apartment on rooftop in Tulsa, 4:00 PM Afternoon before night.

Phoebe was alone and forlorn, feeling depressed and sad, emotional at the fact that Joey did not go with them to Tulsa. So she had ideas, but was too emotional to do so. Her time was wasted after she ate nothing while being alone at the rooftop of her apartment.

The stress, the emotion, and the feelings that she had for Joey were putting her under heavy pressure, but she was strong enough to move on. But still, despite that, Phoebe still missed Joey.

All the time, whenever out of work she kept thinking that how many romantic moments with Joey, how he tried to propose to her, how they kissed thrice and how she ended up hugging him. All of it kept her in a deep emotional state. Not her friends nor Mike was aware of it, but were suspicious of what happened to Phoebe.

Apartment in LA, owned by Gina, 12:00 AM in midnight.

Joey was bothered at his emotions that were getting the best of him as he sits down on his couch, watching TV and eating popcorn, even it was the middle of the night. Despite that, he still thought about Phoebe during his spare time, and still he did not know how Phoebe loved him secretly. The stress he had still pressured him and the fate that ended 9 years ago was all that he remembered to his friends. He was stupid enough to remember more.

His friends was still lingering into his mind like a the lone wolf howling for his pack. And still the emotions were too much to resist.

How could the feelings that he had still was out of his reach until now. He turned off the TV after eating all the popcorn. He stood up in the couch, pacing back and forth 3 times then sat down in a chair, his hands placed on his face, and his emotions still had him cornered, he was going to reach the phone but couldn't do it, he tried to write his friends names, successfully when he remembered their names...

_Chandler Bing_

_Monica Geller_

_Rachel Green_

_Ross Geller and finally..._

_Phoebe Buffay._

Despite that, his emotions were hurting him, so he went to his bedroom to sleep off his emotions, hoping to forget it again so that he can focus on his work as an actor. There was no turning back for him.

So there, there was something bonding Phoebe and Joey together, it just wasn't their love, or their feelings. it was fate that bonds them together once and it can do it again whenever the chance is now.

* * *

**The end. **

**Song belongs to Wiz Khalifa, dedicated to Paul Walker. **

**The authorities warned me this. So I changed.**


End file.
